I solemnly swear
by Eleenore
Summary: Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, voilà le serment qui dans l'esprit de tous liait les quatre maraudeurs. Mais leur amitié allait bien au delà, et de promesse en promesse, ce qui les unissait avant tout était le serment d'être toujours présents les uns pour les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Serment Inviolabl, soit rompu. Participation projet anniversaire forumHPF
1. Sirius

Je ne peux plus tenir une minute de plus.

Pas un bruit n'est perceptible, si ce n'est les déambulations de l'infâme Kreatur rangeant les restes du festin du soir. Un bien beau repas de famille, tout ces Black réunit à jubiler sur l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A s'extasier à l'idée prochaine de l'extermination des moldus et autres _sang de bourbes._ A triompher du règne de la terreur.

Chaque parcelle de cette maison suinte d'une ambiance putride, et je peux sentir les ténèbres autour de moi. L'horreur de leurs propos, la répugnance de leur être imprègne les murs. Je ne peux plus vivre une minute de plus dans cet endroit, la pourriture envahit la bâtisse et je refuse qu'elle s'empare de moi. Mon cocon rouge et or ne suffit plus, dès que je franchis le seuil de la porte j'entre sur un territoire ennemi et je peux presque sentir les tentacules de la magie noire s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

Je prépare ma malle, appliqué à ne rien laisser derrière pour m'assurer de n'avoir jamais à y revenir. Vêtements, manuels, farces et attrapes, j'entasse tout dans mon bagage en silence. Pas tant par peur de réveiller les autres, je leur passerais sur le corps s'il le faut, mais cela impliquerait d'entendre une de fois de plus les hurlements de Walburga Black et ça je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Un dernier regard sur la chambre ou j'ai grandit, je laisse derrière moi les murs couverts de mes souvenirs heureux ancrés au sort de glu perpétuelle, et je quitte en silence le 12 square Grimmaurd, sans un regard en arrière.

Dans la précipitation, je n'ai même pas pensé à prévenir James. Mon miroir est au fond de mon sac, et je renonce à tenter de l'en sortir après un énième écart du Magicobus. Installé sur un des lits à baldaquin bringuebalant, je ne sais quoi penser. Je n'ai plus de famille, et je me sent étrangement bien, peu être trop. Je n'ai pas besoin de contacter James, car je sait exactement ce qu'il dirait. Mille fois déjà, il m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui, quand bien même je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander réellement. Si je sortait mon miroir pour l'appeler, lui dire que j'arrivais chez ces parents, il se contenterait d'une remarque ridicule, m'informant sur les quelques jolies moldues habitant Godric's Hollows. Parce que j'étais déjà là-bas chez moi. Ils étaient ma famille, les Potters, les Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs.

Je descends du bus, les bras chargés et me dirige vers la porte de la maison des Potter. Il est trois heures du matin, Fleamont Potter m'ouvre la porte. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ?

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Puis sont regard ce pose sur ma valise, et il m'invite à rentrer.

« On se demandait combien de temps tu tiendrais encore là bas »

Le lendemain matin James fit irruption alors que je petit déjeunait, et s'exclama bras ouverts :

« Enfin, il est parmi nous ! »


	2. Remus

Merlin ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien de retrouver cette sensation...

Le vent lui caressait le museau, et la force de ses sabots frappait le sol dans un galop effréné, soulevant à chacun de ses pas des mottes de terres humides.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier pleinement l'instant aujourd'hui. Il était en retard, ses parents l'avaient retenu pour un énième sermon sur sa chambre mal rangée, et il avait dû jouer de sa ruse pour arriver à décoller assez tôt de Godric Hollows. Les Lupin avaient une fois de plus déménagés et s'étaient installés au beau milieu de l'Angleterre. James avait estimé à six heures son trajet, mais il était en retard, dans son dos le soleil se rapprochant dangereusement de l'horizon.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous capable de se transformer, il avait juré à Remus que plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul un soir de pleine lune.

A peine quelques mois après cette promesse et le voilà déjà en retard.

Les parents de Remus avaient déjà dû l'enfermer dans une cave infâme tel que Lunard les exécrait.

Quand il arriva à la demeure des Lupin, le crépuscule était déjà bien installé. A la fenêtre éclairée de la maison, Lyall Lupin faisait les cents pas. James hésita un instant à les prévenir de sa venue, mais nul doute qu'ils refuseraient que qui que ce soit soit présent aux côté de leur fils en cette nuit. Il se dirigea donc vers l'arrière, une fenêtre à peine assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse s'y faufiler se découpait au ras du sol. Reprenant alors sa forme humaine, James ouvrit la fenêtre d'un Alohomora, avant de se contorsionner pour se glisser au sous-sol.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Remus était déjà là.

De lourdes chaînes ancrées aux murs et au sol venaient s'enrouler autour de ses membres. Il était accroupi, contre le mur, et ses yeux étaient rougis. Mais lorsque son ami se faufila à ses côtés, son visage, d'abord pris de stupeur, s'illumina.

⁃ James ! Souffla-t-il.

⁃ Je m'ennuyait à Godric's Hollow, pas assez de loup garou.

⁃ T'es sûr que...

Mais il n'eus pas le temps de finir ça phrase. Au dehors, les premiers rayon de la pleine lune inondèrent le sous sol d'une lueur argentée. Remus commença à se tordre, s'agrippant aux chaînes qui tenaient ses poignets. Bientôt, ses cris se transformèrent en râles rauques, et de ses doigt surgirent de longues griffes.

De nouveau sous sa forme d'animagus, James s'allongea sur le flanc, de l'autre côté de la pièce, son regard ancré à celui du loup qui lui faisait alors face.

Ce fut une nuit relativement calme, le loup était étonnamment serein.

Au petit matin, Remus se réveilla et retrouva face à lui son ami, assis dos au mur.

⁃ Ah ! la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, lança James, je vais décoller avant que tes parents ne débarquent, passe à Godric's un de ses quatre ! Puis il fila par la fenêtre.


	3. Peter

A genoux devant Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew pleurait.

Faible et lâche jusqu'au dernier instant, comment lui, Gryffondor et fier Maraudeur avait pu en arriver là ? Les maraudeurs, eux, qui n'avaient jamais brisé une seule de leur promesse envers lui. Ils avaient veillé sur lui, tout fait pour lui. Même Sirius, peut être le plus dur à son égard, lui avait accordé la confiance absolue et placé la vie de son meilleur ami et de sa famille entre ses mains.

Et James, qui avait été pour lui un protecteur. C'était en grande partie grâce à lui qu'il avait enfin réussit à prendre sa forme d'animagus.

C'était pendant l'été 1976. Ils venaient d'arrivé à la gare, Sirius et James étaient encore euphorique de leur petite aventure durant le trajet. Ils parvenaient à se transformer depuis maintenant presque un mois, et cherchaient la moindre occasion pour le faire. Discrètement évidemment. Ils avaient donc profité du passage dans une forêt pour sauter du train en marche et galoper à côté.

Bien évidemment, Le PoudlardExpress avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient et Patmol avait dû sauter sur le dos de Cornedrue qui était parvenu de justesse à bondir par la porte que Remus leur tenait ouverte.

Une belle escapade, que j'aurai sûrement bien plus appréciée en y participant, et j'avais caché, sans grande conviction, ma morosité le reste du trajet.

James m'avait alors pris à part, sur le quai 9 ¾.

⁃ Mon Peter, je veux que tu t'entraînes tous les jours pendant l'été, je viendrais te voir, ou tu viendra si tu veux que je te motive, mais l'année prochaine ça sera nous trois plus le Louveteau ou rien du tout, OK ?

⁃ Mes parents ne voudront jamais que je vienne chez toi, et tu ne pourras pas venir non plus.

⁃ Alors je te promet que je t'appellerais tout les soir, t'a bien ton miroir ?

⁃ Oui, avais-je répondu en souriant, portant machinalement la main vers ma poche où je gardais précieusement ledit miroir.

Il me frotta la tête, précisant qu'il n'arrêterait pas de le faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas la preuve que je n'était pas moi aussi un chien, et traversa la barrière avec ses parents.

Et il avait tenu sa promesse.

Chaque soir, il avait pris son miroir pour me pousser à m'entraîner. Et après un travail acharné sous sa supervision, je pris enfin la forme d'un rat.

Lorsque nous nous revîmes sur le chemin de traverse à la fin de ce même été, j'étais Queudver, le quatrième maraudeur. Sirius m'avait même acheté une glace au fromage chez Florian Fortarôme.

A présent, à côté de moi, je n'avais aucun amis. Bellatrix Lestrange se fendait d'un rire sinistre en voyant mon tremblement et mes larmes, mais je ne la voyais pas…. Mon regard était fixé sur vous-savez-qui, en face de moi.

⁃ Où est le garçon, Pettigrew ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

J'aurais pu alors me transformer et fuir. Mais sa baguette était pointée sur moi, et je sentis alors que je ne pouvais lui échapper.


End file.
